Secret Treaty
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The ball held by Duke Olineaux is around the corner. What will be waiting for Magda at the ball? Objective Attend the Olineaux Feast. Rewards EXP +27 500 Diamonds +50 Hexagram Staff x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Hugh entitled "Hugh's Explanation" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I'm sorry to show you such a farce. For some special reason, I had to reunite with Envoy Barbalius. It took me a lot of work to make this happen, and I asked you to be the witness, while the ridiculous result was even intolerable myself... Laugh if you want to. While I'm writing this, I seem to have heard the laughter of those who are discussing it. What a headache. There's nothing I can do about it... I'd better go to bed early. Tomorrow I have to atend the training of the Knights and the patrol of the Guardsmen. There's a lot of work to do. And you should too, Lady Ellenstein! That's it. Please send my regards to Mrs. Eliza. - Hugh Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, Magda! Wake up! Magda: Mom? What's happening? Eliza: Hugh and Envoy Barbalius fought violently at the ball and both got injured. Duke Olineaux is very mad... I don't think we can stay in Finsel anymore... Magda: Ah?! Eliza: The Grand Duke Lionheart was enraged upon hearing that the envoy was badly injured. The war is coming and Finsel is going to fall! Magda: It... it is all my fault! I am deeply sorry...... sobbing............ ?: Dear lady, don't frighten me! Wake up, wake up! Magda: ......Um...... Maid: Great...... you are awake! Magda: ...What time is it? Didn't mom call me? Maid: The lady is out, and she let me remind you it is time to prepare for the ball tonight. You slept on the dresser, you must have been too tired. What did you dream about? You cried... Magda: ...Nothing. Maid: ......Whatever you dreamed of, I've heard words from Mandaria people that dreams are all opposite to reality, so do not worry! Magda: I hope so... Now I think I should get dressed... What else did mom say? Maid: My lady wants you to mention the Ellenstein Family in front of Duke Olineaux at the ball. Maybe he is pleased enough to... Magda: ......I know. Leave me be. Story Chat 2 Zoe: The Olineaux is honored by your presence. Before our first toast, I have some good news to share with you all. I believe you have heard it-- my misbehaved child Hugh had a bit misunderstanding with Mr. Barbalius, the envoy. Everyone of us was once young and aggressive. When there's misunderstanding, we should clear it. Fortunately the two youths are willing to make up. Shall we toast to their peaceful settlement? Balfey: Oh~ cheers! Noble A: ...This is why Duke Olineaux is hosting this ball? Noble B: ...Right... Can they really make peace? Noble A: Look! They are coming! Noble B: Are my eyes okay? They are shaking hands? Barbalius: ... Hugh: ...(Humph!) Zoe: Ok, everyone. As the saying goes in Mandaria: 'No friendship is made without fight.' Now, please, let us cheer for the friendship between my son and Mr. Barbalius! Balfey: Yeah! Cheers! Noble B: He-heh... Cheers! Zoe: Now the party belongs to you, everyone. Enjoy the ball! Magda: (Phew... Excellent. The dream is opposite to reality!) (Hmm? Duke Olineaux... Where is he going?) (Mom said I should find the Duke and talk to him about the Ellenstein, I should follow.) Zoe: Excuse me, you must have waited for a long time. ?: If you are referring to my stay in Finsel...... yes, it indeed has been a long time. Magda: (Who is the duke talking to?) Zoe: You are rather funny... This is an important matter... It deserves our greatest caution, right? Barbalius: True enough. But if I am to judge, you have made your decision, right? Zoe: Yeah, the agreement has been sent to your residence. If no further adjustment to make, we are in a cooperative relationship now. Barbalius: Greetings to you from His Majesty. You won't regret for today's choice. By the way, your arrangement is very ingenious. The nobles outside won't have a clue... Zoe: I believe the ambassador is clever enough not to propagate it everywhere as a joke. Right? Barbalius: Of course not. I can't believe you made Lord Hugh... I was in shock... Please pardon my bluntness. Lord Hugh has always been known for... Hmm... Quite different from the rest of the Olineaux Family. Zoe: Hugh my son... Never mind. From now on, the Olineaux Family and the Lionheart Kingdom share weal and woe together. I hope we are on the same page on this matter. Barbalius: As you wish. Zoe: Farewell, Mr. Ambassador. I still have guests waiting. Farewell. Magda: (It seems I've heard something very important?) Barbalius: Come out! Magda: (I have exposed?) Go out: : Stay: : Magda: (It's not possible...) : Barbalius: I know where you are. Are you going to hide longer? : Magda: Am I spotted? : Go out: :: Stay: :: Barbalius: I know where you are! Show yourself! :: Go out: ::: Stay: ::: Barbalius: I guess I'll have to do it myself. ::: Magda: (Ah... He's coming!) ::: Barbalius: ... Hugh: Ah-he-yoh! Magda: (Lord Hugh got on the balcony from outside!) Hugh: Hey! I've underestimated you! Barbalius: Lord Hugh, I knew it was you. Hugh: Yes, it's me. Prepare yourself! Barbalius: Wait, Lord Hugh--I--!! Hugh: If you are a real mad, put down your sword and fight me with your fists! Magda: They are in a fight! Hmm... I can't see... Damn! Someone is coming to the balcony! (I should leave before they see me!) (What a pity! I wonder who will win, Hugh or Barbalius...) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda? Why are you flurried? Magda: Mom... Mom... (Hugging) Eliza: Hmm? What's wrong with this child? Why are you... Magda: Mom... Many things happened today... Please give me a hug... Eliza: Sure... Magda: Give me a hug... Just for a little while... I'll tell you everything. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3